Steelics J. Stefan/Personality and Relationships
Personality Steelics has shown to have an extremely calm mind and tone, it was shown that he rarely speaks to any other. Most of the time he often will make machine sounds and other gestures to tell what he is thinking or such. Unlike many other of the bandits that are int he Sichyozoku, Steelics seems to have a bit of honor. He was a man of the old era so as such, he has a high respect to his opponents and never seems to belittle them. Steelics however sometimes can come off as arrogant, because he doesn't really speak to any one and thus most of his opponents thinking that he is so full of himself that he doesn't even speak with his opponent. Far from the point, Steelics is a man of action and not words, he never really seemed to like them and even during his days as a marine. Steelics determined a man's worth in battle not in talk, because he finds it to be nothing and doesn't do it himself. But like the rest of the bandits, Steelics likes his cut of the dough he gets and he doesn't seem to care for young children. Most of them run away from because of his size and he hates to see any opponent run away from him, thus why he always must have an opponent. Because he might lose control, this was shown to have happened before. During his first trials of testing, he often would be put into rest mode and just the power he wanted to test out. He seems to need to have battle and is also ready to fight anything that moves. Relationships Sichiyozoku Among the group Steelics seems to have a high respect for all of the members and they to him, mostly because of his size. He seems to also put some fear into them, since Steelics is an extreme loyalist to Teno and is basically his wrath in a giant robot form. Steelics also has a great protective trait for every member and seems to put the group before his own safety. Big Boss Teno Iza With the big boss, Steelics has the up most respect for him and to the point that he seems to be the most loyalist of the group to Teno. Steelics is often seen behind the boss and often acts as the boss's own wrath in human form. Teno seems to have a high praise for Steelics for all of his skills and that he was one of the most powerful allies he has ever had. Yama T. Shumo Yama and Steelics seem to have an old friendly rivalry between them, this was shown countless times as the two seem to talk of the old days. Yama also commented on the raw power that Steelics has and doesn't wish to be on the other end of his drill. So it seems that Yama has a bit of fear for the man's skills in battle and such. But Yama still seems to be more powerful that Steelics is and yet he still has a fear for his skills. Nicodemus Twomen Nicodemus and Steelics have a mutual respect and friendship with each other, however even though that Steelics doesn’t really talk. Nicodemus can understand what he is saying through his gestures and emotions of his eye. Steelics seems to work very well with Nicodemus as well; this was first shown that whenever Nicodemus had went off to help Yama. Steelics had stepped in front of Smoker who was trying to pursue Nicodemus. Nicki Saika Nicki and Steelics seem to have a workable relationship, the two do rare fight together or partnered together. So their full relationship hasn't been revealed. Ballzers Ballzers seems to be the opposite of Steelics, but yet they still seem to get along and fight well along side each other. Giri D. Mustash Steelics and Giri seem to have gotten along together, fighting along side with each other and such. But Steelics seems to grow a bit annoyed of Giri's arrogance's and most of his personality. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages